


Big Bowl In The Sky

by your_starless_eyes



Series: Lemon Boy [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Dan Howell, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Phil Lester Is A Sweetheart, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_starless_eyes/pseuds/your_starless_eyes
Summary: Dan hangs out with Phil.2009 fluff."But this year I had someone there / With you I had a home."





	Big Bowl In The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> *reposted because the Archive is weird sometime when I use drafts*
> 
> Inspired by
> 
> Big Bowl In The Sky  
> Cavetown  
> Lemon Boy  
> 2018
> 
> "For Caspar."  
> -Robin Skinner (Cavetown), via Bandcamp

>   
>  _Rushing home from school / Couldn’t stand to be alone / But this year I had someone there / With you I had a home / If I’m friends with everyone / Or have nobody at all / You helped me see that either way / There’s a place where I belong_

_~Big Bowl In The Sky, Cavetown (Lemon Boy, 2018)_

_•-•-•-•_

_December of 2009_

Dan launches himself at Phil, throwing his arms around the older boy and hugging him tightly.

"Don't choke me yet!" Phil yelps, hugging Dan back. "Save it for the bedroom." Dan pulls back, blushing but smiling brightly.

"Hi," Dan breathes, stepping back. "I missed you."

"You've said that every day since you left," Phil teases. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," Dan replies, brushing his hair from his face. "I'm better than fine, actually- I'm with you."

"Cheesy," Phil mutters, but there's a smile on his face as he shakes his head. "Let's go back to my place. It's better there anyway."

***

Phil gently brushes Dan's brown hair from his face before leaning forward and gently kissing him, and Dan's arms wrap around his shoulders.

For a long moment it's nothing but a slow slide of lips, hushed whispers of  _"I love you"_  into mouths and gentle fingers on warm skin.

Dan pulls back after a bit, and Phil notices his russet eyes are swimming with tears.

"Are you okay?" Phil asks, panic creeping up in his voice. "Oh, God, I didn't move too fast, did I?"

"No," Dan assures him, forcing a smile. "It's just-" His voice breaks and he buries his face in Phil's shirt, and Phil can hear his ragged breaths as he tries to keep from crying. 

"Daniel," Phil breathes, gently rubbing between the younger boy's shoulder blades, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," Dan whispers, hugging Phil's tightly. "That's the thing. I'm so glad I have you, Phil Lester."

"Well, I'm glad to have you as well, Dan Howell," Phil returns, a bit perplexed.

"I've never had a best friend," Dan admits, pulling back. "Never. A few acquaintances, coworkers, stuff like that, but never a friend I felt like I could tell anything. And then you come along as everything I've ever wanted in a friend or lover or whatever and you're so perfect that I'm afraid of losing you."

"You're not going to lose me," Phil assures him, gently wiping away a tear from Dan's cheek. "You're too good to me, too perfect to let go. You're stuck with me forever, like it or not." Dan smiles, leaning forward and stealing a quick kiss.

"I'm not perfect, Phil," he argues, "not by a long shot, but I appreciate the sentiment all the same."

"You are, though," Phil replies, his blue eyes flicking down Dan's body. "You have the warmest brown eyes, which compliment my blue ones. Your left hand fits perfectly with my right. You're just- you're my other half, my perfect other half."

"What did I do in a past life to deserve you?" Dan asks quietly. Phil smiles warmly.

"Probably something horrible," he laughs. "You probably stole the Queen's corgi or something."

"Shut up," Dan giggles, shoving Phil back. Phil catches his wrist and pulls him close, nuzzling against his neck. "Phil! Stop it! That tickles!"

"Mine," Phil growls playfully, nipping at Dan's collarbone. Dan laughs, trying to pull away. Phil shoves Dan backwards, pinning the younger boy down to the couch as he attacks his neck with kisses and gentle bites. Dan squirms, yelping as Phil sucks at a spot just beneath the collar of his t-shirt.

" _Phil!_ " Dan cries, finally pulling his wrists free and pushing him back. "God, I hate you," he mutters, touching the spot where Phil's lips had been.

"You're mine, Dan Howell," Phil tells him seriously, leaning forward and gently kissing his forehead. "I love you. I want you to know that."

"I do know that," Dan whispers, catching Phil's mouth with his own.

"Well, the rest of the world needs to know it, too," Phil murmurs against his lips.

"I'm sure they don't care, but if you want to shout it from the rooftops go ahead," Dan allows, pulling back, resting his head on the couch cushion and closing his eyes.

"No," Phil mumbles, his cheeks slightly pink. "Someone else might hear me and think I'm talking to them, so we'll keep it between you and me for now, but one day, I will. I promise."

"I'll hold you to that, Philly," Dan teases.

"Fine by me," Phil replies with a small smile. "That is fine by me."

**Author's Note:**

> ROBIN UPLOADS AS I'M WRITING THIS ONCE MORE.
> 
> Stop him.  
> STOP HIM.


End file.
